New Girls (Redo)
by SugarSpiceEverything2017
Summary: Okay this is the same story, but I being trying to upgrade my Writing. Tell me what you think. R&R :) Summary: There are new Four Girls that are new to Townsville, they catch the eyes of four handsome guys who won't take no for answer. Drama! Ex-girlfriends! Love! REDS, GREENS, BLUES and ROBINXMITCH
1. Moving Day

Chapter 1: Moving Day. . .

Robin POV

Sup, I'm Robin Utonium Third Oldest of the Utonium sisters, I have mid-back dark brown chestnut hair with my bangs swirling to the left side of my face, almost hiding my left eye. my dark brown chocolate eyes always shined with mischief and sneakiness, I has tanner skin then my sisters and I stood about 5'5 with 30 C-Cup breasts with a hourglass figure.

I am consider the adventurer and the inventor of my sisters, always finding a way to find a new way to invent, find an adventure or trying to not get caught with my older sister Buttercup after pulling a prank together. I am always managing to make sure my family is smiling and having a good time. I can sing but I prefer to hide my voice like my sisters, I and Blossom have trophies but not as many as Buttercup with her sports.

I was in my room, making sure I had everything as I placed the last of my trophies in the full cardboard box. Taking one more look around and nodding to myself, I turn back to the box and closed the lid and sealed it with transparent tape. I smiled to myself before I heard someone yelling from downstairs, "Robin! Hurry the hell up!" I rolled my eyes at hearing my sister Buttercup.

I figure she was ready to leave as well as my rest of my family, "I'm coming, damn it!" I yelled back before I looked around my empty purple room, I sighed sadly. I was going to miss Megaville, I couldn't believe were moving to my dad's old city-town. We were moving there because dad had gotten promoted and we were going to the big city. I mean I was excited but I am going to miss my hometown and my homies.

"ROBIN!"

I groaned as I heard Buttercup again, I blew a strand of my hair out of my face before I picked up the my I-Pod and placed it the back of my heren short dark blue spotted short jeans then I picked up my last box as I walked out but then I stopped and turn back to my room and smiled sadly. . I then thought, this wasn't the end! This was another new adventure for my family and I!

With that I smiled happily before closed my door and walked downstairs to see my sisters and Dad. John Utonium was a nice decent guy if not a bit nerdy for my taste but hey, he's my dad so don't judge him. He stood about 6'1 with neat slick back black hair with creamy pale skin, black eyes that shine with wisdom and intelligence beyond his years. He always wore his white lab coat with a nice white dress shirt underneath with some nice black dress pants and shoes.

"About damn time you came down here." I turn to see Buttercup smirking at me.

Buttercup Utonium is the Second Oldest of my sisters and I, she has shoulder length raven black hair that the ends was curled up, her bangs reached her chin and were even separate in the middle as her lime green eyes shine with defiance, challenges and most of all pride in her 17 years. She has clear preachy cream skin as she stood about 5'6 with 36 C-Cup breasts and a hourglass figure which she tries to hid seeing how she would be view as a weak girly girl.

She is the tomboy of my sisters along with me, only a little more, she is always getting in trouble either in school or in home or both unless she gets help from me, her partner in crime. She can play any sports through she loves soccer and basketball more than other sports. She had won nearly every game she had played in our school, The Megaville Tigers.

She wore her hair in a high ponytail. with a green flannel open button jacket with no sleeves as she wore a a dark green striped black tank top with black ripped jeans that cover her green and black wedge sneakers.

I stuck my tongue at her, "Geez you are so damn pushy BC plus I didn't know we were being timed here!" I sass back. I was wearing my cookie monster cotton beanie which made my hair hid my left eye while I wore a white top with the transformer logo which was a rainbow colors with my jeans and dark purple sneakers.

Next to Buttercup was Bubbles as she giggled.

Bubbles Utonium is the Youngest, she has shoulder length sunshine blond hair that was pull back in pigtails while her bangs swirled to her right and she held it back by a baby blue butterfly clip, she has the most beautiful sky blue eyes that shine with cuteness, laughter and innocence. She has clear preachy cream skin and stood about 5'4 with 30 C-Cup breasts and a hourglass figure.

She is mostly the baby of the family and tries to always make sure her sisters get along with each other She may be a ditz at times but don't let that fool you, she can be feisty when need to protect her sisters and friends. She can dance the Ballet, hip hop and others, she had learned from a young age. She like my sisters had little ribbons and trophies from where she had won competitions

Bubbles wore a open shoulder knit crop blue top with a cute bear car with flower design on it with a white layered skirt with leggings that were also white and blue high heels.

Beside her was Blossom who rolled her eyes with a fond smile.

Blossom Utonium is Oldest of us, she has long knee length bright pantone orange hair that is always tied back by a light red ribbon. She has the most beautiful cotton candy pink eyes that held knowledge, strength and motherly care beyond her 17 years. She has clear preachy cream skin as she stood about 5'5 with 36 C-Cup breasts and a goddess body.

She is mostly the leader of us and tries to be the voice of reason whenever one of us tries to pull a prank (Mostly Buttercup and me). She can play 5 instruments (Electric Guitar, Drums, Clarinet, Piano and Flute), she finds the music she plays to be calming, she has trophies that she had won when she was younger.

She wore a a light pink top with a design of a girl with the words that said 'genius is beautiful too.' she wore faded flared hipster boot-cut stretch jeans with frayed leg end with pink sneakers.

"Language girls." Dad lecture but with a fond smile, he was already use to Buttercup and I fighting and cursing. He took my last box as we head out of our old home and to our new life and what ever the future may hold for us! Once outside, I grabbed Bubbles hand, and wrapped an arm around Buttercup's shoulder while she wrapped her right arm to my waist as Bubbles grabbed a hold of Blossom's hand.

We smiled at each other.

"Watch out Townsville! My bitches and Me are coming towards you!" I yelled with a smirk as my sisters laughed with me. Dad sigh again as he shook his head at me while I just smile at him innocently.

I then stopped and let go of my sisters before turn back to our home. . This was my home for 17 years and I felt that I was leaving behind a piece of myself with it. I felt my sisters touch my shoulders as they could feel my pain, I sniffed before turn and smiled at them. . We were leaving behind so many memories but we had to look to the future and keep our heads in the game.

We huddled close to each other, "Don't worry Robin. It's going to great, your see that in this new city we'll find things to keep us busy!" Blossom said with a smile as Buttercup, Bubbles and me nodded with a giant smile toward her.

"Well are we ready for this?!" Buttercup yelled as we all jumped in the air to high-five each other before we ran toward Buttercup's green wrangler jeep that was her baby. Nobody I mean NOBODY touches her baby without her permission and if they didn't have permission, they would be beaten to a pulp!

"Shotgun!" Bubbles yelled as Blossom and I huffed before we got in the back, Dad placed my box in his car before he got in, he then waved at us from the driver seat while we waved to know we were ready. He drove in reverse out of our driveway with Buttercup doing the same before she drove to follow Dad as we drove away from our neighborhood.

We waved bye to our neighbors as they waved back, hey it's a small town Megaville is. Everyone knows everyone and everyone is friends with everyone. I hope Townsville is the same as Megaville. . .

2 hours later.

"Are we there yet?" I asked for the hundredth time as Buttercup growled from the driver seat, Bubbles was sleeping while Blossom had her earphones on. .

"No Robin, we're not!" Buttercup snapped waking up Bubbles who glared at Buttercup for waking her up. I chuckled at making Buttercup mad, it was my job mission.

I looked at the window before started to sing to myself. .

 **ME:**

 **One minute I'm in Central Park**

 **Then I'm down on Delancey Street**

 **From the Bowery to St Marks**

 **There's a syncopated beat**

 **Said whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo**

 **I'm streetwise, I can improvise**

 **Said whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo**

 **I'm streetsmart, I've got New York City heart**

I smiled at Blossom as she chuckled at my attempt of singing like Billy Joel. I then looked at Bubbles and smirked as she giggles before she tried to sing like Billy Joel as well.

 **BUBBLES:**

 **Why should I worry?**

 **Why should I care?**

 **I may not have a dime**

 **But I got street savoir-faire**

 **Why should I worry?**

 **Why should I care?**

 **It's just bebopulation**

 **And I got street savoir-faire**

"You go Bubbles!" I said before looked at Buttercup who was tapping her driving wheel as I chuckled, "Can you beat that Buttercup?" I added challenging her as she smirked at me through the rear-view mirror.

 **BUTTERCUP:**

 **The rhythm of the city**

 **But once you get it down**

 **Said you can own this town**

 **You can wear the crown**

 **Why should I worry?**

 **Why should I care?**

 **I may not have a dime**

 **But I got street savoir-faire**

"Woo! Come on Blossom, it your turn!" I said as she chuckled before she sang like us trying to attempt to sing like Billy Joel.

 **BLOSSOM:**

 **Why should I worry?**

 **Why should I care?**

 **It's just doobepulation**

 **And I got street savoir-faire**

 **BUTTERCUP, BUBBLES BLOSSOM:**

 **Everything goes**

 **Everything fits**

 **ME:**

 **They love me at the Chelsea**

 **They adore me at the Ritz**

 **Why should I worry?**

 **Why should I care?**

 **And even when I cross that line**

 **I got street savoir-faire**

 **ALL:**

 **Whoo, Whoo, Whoo,**

 **Whoo, Whoo, Whoo, (5x)**

As we stopped sing, we all laughed at each others goofiness. Buttercup looked at her rear-view mirror at me with a smirk, "Where in the hell do you think of that old song for?" She laughed as I gawk at her as she went back to driving.

"Don't you diss Billy Joel songs! Beside I shouldn't be talking Buttercup! You still have that song 'I'll make a man out of you' from Mulan!" I sassed as Buttercup rolled her eyes but you could see her cheeks had a pink tinted on them, Bubbles and Blossom giggled while I smirked.

"Snap on that!" I added as I snapped my fingers.

It was quiet for a few minutes, "Are we there yet?"

"ROBIN!"


	2. We're Going to rock these streets!

Chapter 2: We're going to rock these streets!

Robin's POV

"WE'RE HERE!"

I was sleeping perfectly fine, dreaming of Megaville before I awoke to Bubbles screaming in happiness, "WAAAAHH! Where's the fire?!" I screamed and did a little jump from the back seat. My sisters laughed at me as I glared at them, hey you would have jumped with Bubble's screaming! I stretched out my arms making sure I didn't hit Blossom, that 9 hour road trip was exhausting!

"What did you say Bubbles?" I asked as I groaned in happiness when I felt a crack in my neck in relief.

"We're here!" exclaimed my cheery sister, she pointed to a sign that said, "WELCOME TO THE CITY OF TOWNSVILLE!"

"About damn time, we got here." I muttered as Buttercup drove through the traffic, trying to keep up with Dad' s car. We saw the buildings were huge! Buildings towered over us and probably over our hometown, we were all amazed as Buttercup drove in. We saw that there was so much things to do here then in Megaville. We passed by a sign that said 'Townsville Walk In Mall'

I had to admit that I was impressed, back in Megaville we didn't have a mall. I was also impressed with the size of it, Bubbles squealed in happiness as she pressed her face to her window, "OMG! Look at the size of that Mall!" She said happily as Buttercup and I groaned knowing our futures held us going to the mall for some shopping.

"All I'm saying is they better have a Hot Topic!" I said as Buttercup agreed with me. Blossom rolled her eyes with a chuckled before she looked at her window and pointed with a smile toward a building that said, 'Townsville Library.

"A library!" She said happily as we passed on, I had to admit that the building was twice as big then our own library back in Megaville. We drove on till something caught my eye as I smiled happily.

"Buttercup Look! There's a awesome sweet looking amusement park that just begging for us to go!" I said with a smirk as we saw it had rides, food and games. Sweet, back home we only got to go to an amusement parks once a year and here we could go as much as we please!

"See girls! We'll have so much fun here! I just knew it." Blossom said happily and with a smile before we saw we drove off the traffic toward a quiet and nice beautiful neighborhood. We saw Dad parking at a beautiful and cool two story white cape cod style house. It had a nice patio, garden underneath the windows and a two door garage. Buttercup parked beside Dad's car as we got out and stretched out our legs.

"Finally! I can move!" I said happily as I stretched out my legs as Buttercup and Blossom rolled their eyes at me as I stuck my tongue at them while pulling my right eye-lid down.

"Girls! Come get your stuff." Dad yelled as he went inside to make sure everything was in order, he was a neat freak but like I said before don't judge him. I went to his car and picked up my two of my boxes, I know because my boxes said 'Robin's things'. Dad had already sent most of our stuff here, so when we inside we gasped. .

Inside was huge and beautiful! The was a living room, kitchen, a music room, dinning room, and that was only in the downstairs! We looked up to see a nice looking glass chandelier, in the living room was the flat screen TV. I looked at Dad who was smiling at our reactions, "Geez Dad, are we rich or what?!" I joked as we all laughed.

"Well, you girls go up and see your new rooms. I'll be in the lab, downstairs in the basement." Dad said as we all nodded at him before we went upstairs in a singe line.

There were five rooms upstairs, I walked in to one to see the room was half the size of the living room and it had a walk in closet, a huge bookshelf.

"I call this room, I just love that huge bookshelf!" Blossom said with a smile as she walked in. I chuckled as we walked to the next room to see the room seemed to be the same size as Blossom but it didn't have a bookshelf and the closet was twice the size as Blossoms and it had a bathroom that seem to be connected to Blossom's room.

"I call this one!" Bubbles squealed as she skipped in as me and Buttercup rolled our eyes before we went to next one to see again it was about the same size of Blossom's and Bubble's room but it had a desk and a small flat screen and a single bathroom.

"Call it!" Buttercup smirked as she walked into her new room as I rolled my eyes.

"Guess I call the next one to Buttercup's." I muttered as I walk to my new room and smiled at it. It was the same size as my sisters room but my room had a nice window seat that was in the middle window of the three windows in the room two mini built in bookshelf's were at the end of the two further out windows not to mention the view was the backyard of the house which was a forest , the closet wasn't a walk in closet and I didn't mind at all I didn't have a model fashion wardrobe like Bubbles. Next to the closet was a desk which I could put my laptop.

I quickly went back downstairs to get more of my stuff to see I was being followed by my sisters. It took about 2 hours EACH for our rooms to be painted which angered me! After that we went to getting our things, I walked upstairs and downstairs for my stuff a few times before I had everything. After styling my room the way I wanted I nodded to myself. I then look at the last almost empty box and I saw a picture frame in the bottom. . I picked it up and smiled sadly at it before placed it beside my laptop.

I stared at it. . It had Dad in his best clothing standing proud and tall with a smile, next to him was a woman. . She had the most beautiful blondish orange hair with clear tan skin and dark green eyes. Dad had his arm around her waist, she was wearing her best clothes as well while they were smiling at the camera. . Below them were 4 girls each looking about 6 year old wearing a pink, light green, light blue and purple dresses.

I gently touched the picture frame with a small sad smile before I sigh and went and grabbed my dark purple roller blades. I ran downstairs to see Bubbles in the living room while Blossom was admiring the piano that we had in the music. I smiled and shook my head fondly, I look outside to see that it was getting a bit dark but I didn't care! There was city waiting for me to explore it!

I wanted to enjoy it till we have to go to school! I went to the basement door and knocked, Dad opened a little bit later as he looked at me and at my roller blades as he sighed.

"Be back by 6." He said sternly as I gawked at him.

"What! That's only in 2 hours!" I yelled in defiance as he looked at me before looked at his watch.

"Don't make me say at 5." He threatened as I pouted before nodded.

"Fine." I muttered before he closed the basement door as I went to the front door and placing my roller blades on when I heard Buttercup as she ran downstairs.

"Wait up!" She had her own roller blades as I smirked at her.

"Are you suppose to be upstairs, unpacking your stuff?" I sassed as she glared at me.

"Don't you sass me woman!" She then smirked that matched my face as we high-five each other before we head out as we rolled down the street. I started to make some moves before a song came tome. I smirked at Buttercup as I pulled out my I-Pod and played the song that was in my head as Buttercup looked at me.

 **ME:**

 **Hot and dangerous**

 **If you're one of us, then roll with us**

 **'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love**

 **And we've got our hot-pants on and up**

 **And yes of course we does, we running this town just like a club**

 **And no, you don't wanna mess with us**

 **Got Jesus on my necklace**

 **I've got that glitter on my eyes**

 **Stockings ripped all up the side**

 **Looking sick and sexyfied**

 **So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)**

"Really, Robin we going to sing again?!" Buttercup groaned as she stopped and looked at me with a glare.

I gawked as I circled her like a vulture before I smirked at her as she growled at me, "What's the matter Buttercup, don't want to out do me?!" I challenged as she glared.

 **Buttercup:**

 **Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard**

 **Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours**

 **We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part**

 **You know we're superstars, we are who we are!**

 **We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb**

 **Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb**

 **We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young**

 **You know we're superstars, we are who we are!**

 **DJ turn it up**

 **It's about damn time to live it up**

 **I'm so sick of being so serious**

 **It's making my brain delirious!**

 **I'm just talkin' truth**

She started to circle me as we still started to sing unknown that we were gathering a crowed with our musical voices. I smirked as I sang my part.

 **Me:**

 **I'm telling you 'bout the shit we do**

 **We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars**

 **Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)**

 **I've got that glitter on my eyes**

 **Stockings ripped all up the side**

 **Looking sick and sexyfied**

 **So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)**

I started to make some dance movies on the roller blades as I did a triple circle on the edges of the roller blades before I end with a rapper move.

"Oh really?" Buttercup mocked with a smile.

 **Buttercup and Me:**

 **Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard**

 **Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours**

 **We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part**

 **You know we're superstars, we are who we are!**

 **We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb**

 **Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb**

 **We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young**

 **You know we're superstars, we are who we are!**

We did a fell moves on the roller blades together as we circle each other before Buttercup grabbed me tossed the air as I did a back flip before ended on one leg as I did a twirl before Buttercup ended with with the Barrel roll.

 **Me:**

 **DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)**

 **DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)**

 **DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)**

 **DJ turn it up (up up up up up up uuuup)**

 **Buttercup and Me:**

 **Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard**

 **Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours**

 **We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part**

 **You know we're superstars, we are who we are!**

 **We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb**

 **Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb**

 **We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young**

 **You know we're superstars, we are who we are!**

We ended our moves as we linked our arms together before making pose as we looked at the crowd in surprise as the crowd clapped as some boys even whistled. Buttercup and me looked at each other before smirked as we bowed in our thanks.

We chuckled at each other before the crowd started to leave, "You girls are good." I turn to see guys looking at us with interest. Buttercup and I raised an eyebrow at them. One was a dirty brown haired, dark brown eyes, tan skin, he stood about 5'8 and he wore a dark yellow tank top that said 'babe magnet with baggy jeans and black sneakers.

The other guy had black hair that covered his right eye which was the color of a dark forest green while he wore a high short ponytail, pale skin, he stood taller about 5'9 or something and he wore a dark green striped shirt with black jeans and dark green air Jordans.

 _'Yeah right'_ I thought with a snort as me and Buttercup merely glared at them while they smirked at us.

"The names Mitch." The brown haired one said as he grabbed my hand and pressed a kiss on it, I raised an eyebrow as he looked at me with some kind of glint in his eyes.

"Butch." The black haired said as he stared at Buttercup who was getting a little ticked that some guys were hitting on us.

"What are the names of such beauties such as yourselves?" Mitch said as he pulled me close with a what I think was a sexy smile, Butch was grabbing Buttercup's ass and pulling her closer as well.

Buttercup and I looked at each other before we smiled sexy at them before we leaned in, "You want to know?" I said with a husky voice as Mitch smirked and nodded

"Come close, big boy." Buttercup whispered as they fall for it as they leaned in to what they probably thought was going to be a kiss before me and Buttercup glared as I punch Mitch in the stomach as he let go of me with a groaned, I punched him in the eye for good measure and smirked as he fell down.

At the same time Buttercup had grabbed Butch's head and headbutted him and kneed him in the groin at the same time as his eyes closed in pain while he grabbed both his head and his area as he fell to the ground with Mitch.

"Perverts" I said as Buttercup cracked her knuckles with a smirk. We rolled away when we saw two girls running toward us, one black haired girl while the other one was a puff ball from what I could tell but didn't care.

"Mitch! Are you okay?!" We heard one of the girls screeched in a whinny voice as we covered our ears and roller bladed back home as we were laughing all the there.

We came in and took off our roller blades as Bubbles appeared from the kitchen, "What's so funny?" She asked as she saw our smiling faces, Buttercup and I smiled at her

"We'll tell you at dinner." Buttercup laughed as we had dinner which was take out Chinese which was my favorite, less dishes for me and Bubbles to wash tonight! After we told our story, which earned a lecture from Dad and laughs from Bubbles and Blossom.

"Servers them right, they should treat a lady with respect." Blossom stated as Buttercup coughed on her food.

"I'm not a lady!"

We all laughed before we finished the dinner as I clean any dishes with Bubbles while Blossom and Buttercup picked up the trash. After that we all took a shower with Bubbles first, then me, then Blossom and finally Buttercup.

After that we all stayed up till 9 before we all went to bed. I smiled as I snuggled in my bed before sleep overpowered me.


	3. Meeting the Perverts!

Chapter 3 Meeting the Perverts!

Morning came as the new Utonium home was peaceful and quiet with just the hint of soft snoring in one the rooms before suddenly-

 **BEEP-BEEP**

 **BEEP-BEEP**

"Damn alarm clock!" Buttercup muttered in anger at the annoying thing that woke her up from her beauty sleep. She arose from her comfortable bed to rub the crust from her eyes and drool from her mouth. She yawned before she stretched and got up from bed to walk her bathroom to brush her teeth and brush her hair.

Coming back from the bathroom she went to change into a black shirt with a green hoodie with the word 'BAM!' on the back, she grabbed a dark green beanie with black camouflage pants and light green sneakers. She walked out of her room with her green backpack when she saw Robin coming out of her room.

She was wearing a purple shirt that said 'I'm not lazy I'm just enjoying doing nothing.' she wore blue jeans shorty shorts with black leggings with uggs. Her hair was in braids while she had a black cat beanie hat on while she had her purple backpack as well.

"Morning Buttercup." She said tiredly as Buttercup nodded in response not really a morning person as well. They walked downstairs to see Blossom munching on some cereal as she was wearing a nice pink shoulder cut shirt with a white flowers while she wore some nice light blue jeans with pink flats. Her hair was was pulled back in a high ponytail with a red and white polka ribbon. She looked at Buttercup and Robin with a smile.

"Good Morning." Blossom said after swallowing her food,after all they were taught that eating with you mouth full was rude and not to mention disgusting. Buttercup and Robin always broke those rules as they grunted at Blossom when Bubbles came from the kitchen with a smile toward her sisters.

"Morning!" Bubbles said cheerily as Buttercup and Robin grunted again as they tried to wake up while Bubbles rolled her eyes at them. Bubbles wore a white tank top with blue flowers with short black jacket and a black belt on her waist with light blue skinny jeans with a flower necklace. She wore light blue uggs on as she had her white backpack.

Buttercup and Robin grabbed some butter toast and ate quietly with Blossom. Then after that they grabbed their things and waved by to John who smiled and waved by to them as they piled into Buttercup's jeep. Buttercup in driver seat, Blossom in the passenger seat while Bubbles and Robin in the back. Buttercup started to drive to Pokey Oaks High School.

"Whoo-Hoo!" She laughed as she drove as fast as she could while her sisters laughed with her. Finally after 20 minutes they arrived at Pokey Oaks High School, just in time for the first bell to ring. Everybody turn to look at them as Buttercup parked her jeep. As they got out of Buttercup's jeep they noticed they were being watched.

Looking around the sisters saw that they were being gawked and stared by everyone. As thy walked to the office finally Buttercup had enough of the stares and whispers that she turn to everyone and glared.

"What?! Never seen 4 girls or what?!" Buttercup snapped at them as they all jumped in fright before they continue their business. Blossom shook her head with a smile before she started to lead to the principal's office with more and more kids whispering about them as well as gawk at them.

"OMG! Look they look like the Plutonium girls!"

"I know right! Except the brown haired girl, Princess is more beautiful than her."

Robin rolled her eyes as Bubbles whispered, "Who are the Plutonium girls and Princess?" to Robin who only shrugged her shoulders. Finally they arrived at the principal's office where the assistant was sitting down and doing her paper, she had dark brown eyes in a neat bun and was wearing glasses as she was concerting very hard that she almost didn't hear the girls entered the office.

She was Mrs. Lyle, she was a kind but stern woman when need to be to some of her students as she was working she caught a hint of orange and sigh angrily, "Do what do I own this pleasure, Berserk?" She said with a hint of anger in her voice. The girls were taken back by the snapping of this woman, you think that she was talking to a hooligan.

"Ma'am, we are the new student, here to be enrolled." Blossom said with a nice gentle voice a little taken back by the way she was call this girl named 'Berserk'. Mrs. Lyle was shock as she looked up to see that these weren't the Plutonium girls and their cousin but seeing Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Robin. Buttercup and Robin were looking at Mrs. Lyle with a raised eyebrow while Mrs. Lyle blushed in embarrassment.

"Forgive me., I thought you were someone else, where are my manners." Mrs. Lyle apologized to the girls as they smiled back at her. After explained their situation, Mrs. Lyle paged Principal as he said to let them in his office.

"Please again, forgive me for my such manners toward you." Mrs. Lyle apologized again, Blossom smiled at her happily while Bubbles following her movement.

"It's not problem Mrs. L." Buttercup said as Blossom shot her a look while Mrs. Lyle chuckle at her, Principal Johnson was a nice man always eager to help his students thrive with a nice smile, he had dark blond hair that was slicked black and was a jolly man as he wore a nice gray suit. He welcome Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Robin in with a nice smile that wanted to make them want to smile back.

"Hello Misses Utoniums." He said with a smile, after that Blossom answered all the questions that the Principal asked as, where they lived? What's their number? What's their emergency Contact? Where their dad worked? All that as Buttercup and Robin sat bored out of their minds while Bubbles was listening patience with a smile.

Finally they were giving a planners, their schedules and their lockers and school number was placed on top along with their locker's combination on it.

Once done they waved bye to Mrs. Lyle before they all walked to their lockers to place their things in and to see where in the hell do they go for their classes. The place was huge but they found their lockers as they walked upstairs since their lockers were a 3 they finally saw their lockers were beside one another.

"Sweet! Now we don't have to run around like idiots to find one another." Buttercup said with a rolled of her eyes as she piled her stuff in her locker while Bubbles and Blossom chuckled while Robin agreed with Buttercup. Since first hour was finished, students piled out of their classrooms, trying to get to their second hour classrooms.

"Well, I see you girls later." Blossom said as she started to leave before she stop and looked at Buttercup and Robin, "Please behave you two." She added as Buttercup gasped with fake shock as she looked at Blossom while Robin snickered.

"Blossom, why would you say such a cruel thing to us, we behave just as much as you do!" Robin said as Blossom smiled and rolled her eyes as she waved bye to her sisters before she went to her second hour class.

Blossom's POV

I had advanced History class with Mrs. Leaven at room B-26. I maneuvered through the crowd of students, I sigh as I looked through the rooms.

 _'B-24, B-25 aha! Room B-26'_ I thought with a smile as I finally found the room just in time for the second bell to ring, ' _I hope my sisters made it to their classes, especially Buttercup and Robin.'_ I thought to myself before I looked at Mrs. Leaven with a polite smile. Mrs. Leaven was surprise to see me as her blue eyes were hidden behind her glasses as she looked at me.

"Oh I didn't know we were going to have a student. Hello I'm Mrs. Leaven, how are you today and welcome to World History Class." She said with a nice gentle smile toward me.

"Hello Mrs. Leaven, I'm fine. How are you? Thank you. I'm Blossom Utonium and it's very nice to meet you." I introduced myself as Mrs. Leaven kept on smiling.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. Why don't you go and find a seat while I call row call then I'll find you a book. I'm sure someone will be please to show you were we are at." I smiled before I turn and saw I was the central of attention and I sigh from the inside knowing that many would be pestering about my eyes. .

I went to the back of the class as they all just gawked, now I know what Buttercup felt like punching someone. I sat down on a seat that seen to have hearts that said 'B+B=love'.

I raised as eyebrow before shook my head and looked back to Mrs. Leaven who was beginning the lecture with a gentle smile to her students.

"Now class we will-" Mrs. Leaven was irrupted as her door was being forced opened by two people. I noticed that her whole demeanor changed from calming to anger as she looked at both teens.

"Good to see that you decided to join us, Mr. Brick Jojo and Miss Berserk Plutonium." She said with a glared and a raised eyebrow..

Brick Jojo was handsome to say at the least, he had dark fire red orange hair that reached his shoulders and was spiked at the ends with a backward baseball hat. He was wearing a dark red jacket with a black shirt with a red striped in the middle. He wore dark blue jeans with red air force shoes.

Berserk had long dark orange hair that was tied by a red ribbon with a skull in the middle, red blood eyes and she wore a dark red jacket with a short and tight black shirt that reached just above her stomach showing her belly ring, she wore a red flannel skirt with red high heel boots and black stockings.

"And?" Berserk said in a sarcastic voice and a smirk.

I noticed that many girls swooned and sighed at seeing Brick while I raised an eyebrow but shook my head and rolled my eyes. It was only when he turn his head that my eyes widen with shock.

His red eyes met my pink eyes.

He seem to be shocked before he smiled toward me, ' _Great'_ I thought as I noticed Berserk (who had also darker red eyes) was glaring at me. I pretend to not noticed that they were walking . . TOWARD ME?! I looked up to see Berserk who was still glaring at me but she stood in front of me while Brick sat beside me

 _'Great, just great!'_ I thought as I looked up boredly at her.

"Your in my seat." She said with a hint of a snarl. She looked like she thought that was suppose to scare me. I rolled my eyes before I just leaned forward with a smirk of mine.

"And? You can have it back when class is over." I said boredly, Buttercup and Robin would have been proud of me as I glared at Berserk who seem to be shocked that I talk back to class gasped probably never seeing someone talk to Berserk Plutonium like that, hm I wonder why?

She looked ready to slap me but Mrs. Leaven came to us with a raised eyebrow, "Ladies, is there a problem back here?" she asked as I smiled innocently at her.

"No problem Mrs. Leaven, Berserk was just wondering if I need help with today's lesson." I then smirked at Berserk who only glared.

"That's not true! This bitch is in my seat!"

"Miss Plutonium! Do I need to send you to the principal's office? Again!?" Mrs. Leaven threatened as Berserk rolled her eyes before she went to the left of Brick and glared at the boy who was sitting there, he only looked at her before got his stuff and practical ran to another seat. I rolled my eyes before I went back to Mrs. Leaven who only sighed.

She then handed me a book that was mine for the year as I thank her. She then went back to the front of the class to begin today's lesson and plans.

I was writing down the notes when I felt a piece of paper hitting my head, I looked at it for a second before I looked to the another side of me to see a trash can, I threw it in without a care.

I looked up to Mrs. Leaven writing today's problem sets and the pages where we could find them, "This is due by the end of the hour." She said as the class groaned while I smiled.

I was working very fine when suddenly, "Psst!" I looked up a little annoyed as I looked to see Brick trying to catch my attention. I rolled my eyes before went back to my work, I was done in a few minutes. I got up and turned in my paper as Mrs. Leaven checked my answers and nodded in approving smile.

"Great work Miss Utonium." She said as I nodded in my thanks before I went back to my seat and saw there was a piece of paper there, I looked at Brick who was having trouble for what I could guess. I sat down on my seat and was temped to throw away the paper but I let out a soft sigh and opened it.

 ** _'Hey Pinky-'_** My eye twitched, now I really wanted to throw away this piece of paper. ' ** _Could you help out a boy out? - Brick J.'_**

I looked at Brick who looked at me with a pleading look, I sigh again before I started to explained the questions, he seem to be enjoying this as he tried to get as close as he could to me. I looked up and saw Berserk was cracking her pencil as I rolled my eyes and continue to help Brick.

"Thank Pinky." He said with what I think was a sexy smile. My right eye twitched as I glared at him, who does this boy thinks he is?!

"First, My name is Blossom and Second, you didn't need my help at all did you?" I stated as he smirked at me.

"What gave it out?"

"The fact that you managed to find out all the answers faster than I could explain it." I said in a bored tone as he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well Blossom, a man would be blind not see a beauty goddess like yourself." He said as my cheeks were starting to blush before I rolled my eyes and moved away from him.

"Yeah right." I said as he chuckled before he got up and turn in his paper while Berserk was still glaring at me. All through class, Brick had tried to talk to me but I ignored him while I was reading a good book when finally the bell rang.

"Thank god." I whispered before grabbed my stuff when suddenly Brick was blocking my way with a smirk. But before he could say anything he was attacked by Berserk.

"BRICKIE! Let's go." Berserk whined as she was puling his arm toward the opposite way I was going.

I smirked at him before I saw my way out as I quickly walked away, "Hey Blossom! Is it?" I looked back to see a teen girl with dark blond hair pulled back in a high ponytail with dark blue eyes that were behind thick glasses as she was wearing a white dress shirt with a dark red plaid tie and skirt with white stockings and black tapping shoes.

I smiled at her, "Yes?"

"I'm Taylor Mender! I saw that you didn't seem afraid of Berserk Plutonium. You know that most people don't stand against her and her sisters!" She said as if warning me.

I looked at her with a chuckle, "Well I'm not most people, Hi I'm Blossom Utonium." I introduced myself as she seem to brighten that I was talking to her.

"Come on, I'm sure we have the next class together." I said as she smiled brightly before we walked to our next class as we talked all the way there.


End file.
